Sakura Haruno: Game of the Year
by Temairine
Summary: When Sakura is killed during the Chuunin exams her life becomes a video game. Dealing with seemingly endless statistics and weird rules Can she survive this time around... or at least get a positive score!
1. Game Over: New Game?

Sakura Haruno: Game of the Year Edition

Disclaimer: I am making no money from this fan fiction, nor do I own any of the characters or settings.

Note: In this story a few things have been changed from canon, the main difference is that Sakura will start the Academy at 9, with the standard graduation age being 14. I have also made Konoha a lot bigger, and although there may well be mention of OC's their presence shall be limited and they will have no important role to play. Lastly Ino and Sakura have not met yet – due to the fact that they have not started the academy yet.

The forest of death faded and grew black as Sakura Haruno's life ebbed away. Multiple stab wounds inflicted by Kin Tsuchi littered her body and once pink hair was stained red with blood. She had failed completely, both herself and her teammates. More blood showered down on her. This time it belonged to her friends. The friends she had failed. Kin's laughter echoed in her ears, she could no longer see. So she heard rather than saw the glee on Kin's face as she pronounced the words...

**GAME OVER**

The world went completely black for a few moments before small spots of light started to appear in front of Sakura. After a few moments of rapid blinking she realized that the dots had started to form several lines of words. Was this a dream? She would have thought that this was a genjutsu – except for the fact that she prided herself on being able to spot and break most genjustus.

Upon turning her attention back to the words Sakura was quite surprised to see her name, and as she read the words below her name her astonishment only grew.

**Player: Sakura Haruno**

**Level: 6**

**Status: Dead**

Wait, how could she be dead? Sakura was pretty sure that this was not at all what death felt like. For one thing she was thinking, and feeling. A quick pinch to her arm and the sharp pain that followed also assured her that she was alive – somewhere at least.

The words which were proclaiming her death then started to disintegrate and form something called a scoreboard?

**SCOREBOARD**

**The GOOD**

**Highest Academic Score in the Academy: +100 points**

**Learnt Academy Taijutsu Style: +10 points**

**Graduated the Academy: +30 points**

**Became Genin: +60 points**

**Scrolls Read (210): +210 points**

**Completed 13 D Rank Missions: +65 points**

**Completed 1 A Rank Mission: +75 points**

**Mastered 5 D Rank Jutsu: +100 points**

**Learnt Tree Walking: +20 points**

**Chuunin Exam Part 1 Passed: +50 points **

**Perfect Chakra Control: 200 points**

**Lived to age 12: +120 points**

**Total: 1040 points**

**THE BAD**

**Only D Rank Justu's learnt: -100 points**

**Water Walking never learnt: -25 points**

**Poor Aim with Shuriken: -15 points**

**Poor Aim with Kunai: -15 points**

**No Advanced Taijutsu Style/s Learnt: - 30 points**

**Weak Chakra Coils: -80 points**

**Weak physically: -80 points**

**Total: -345 points**

Well... that wasn't so bad Sakura thought. After all she had only been 12 at the time and she could have worked on all of these things later – had she survived. The thought brought some tears to her eyes and she had to blink rapidly to hold them back so that she could read the final list.

**THE UGLY**

**Lost precious person Ino: -120 points**

**Lost precious person Naruto: -120 points**

**Lost precious person Sasuke: -120 points**

**? Precious People never met: -200 points**

**Never tried hard: -300 points**

**Never taken seriously: -300 points**

**Failed to protect self: -200 points**

**Failed to protect Friends: -500 points**

**Total: -1860**

**Overall Score: -1165:**

**Ranking 99/100 – With this score you would have done better not becoming a ninja!**

By now the tears in her eyes had multiplied and were streaming down her face. She had failed, she had died and now her friends were dead because of her. Why did she even become a ninja in the first place if all she could do was be a hindrance? Why? Why? Why tell her now when all she could do was cry! Why not tell her when she was alive... when she could do something about it?! If only... if only she knew what she knew now, everything would change. She would do anything for a second chance... Anything! It was as she thought this that the darkness around her began to shake

**REBOOT**

**DATA ERROR...**

**REBOOTING**

"**A SECOND CHANCE ACTIVATED"**

**INFORMATION BELOW**

**CLICK TO ACCESS**

Now Sakura was thoroughly confused. Shocked from her tears she simply stared at the button hovering in front of her.

**CLICK TO ACCESS**

"Click to access what?" She thought briefly before glancing upwards... "A second chance – what is that supposed to mean?"

She was thinking quite logically for someone who had just died a violent and gory death, Sakura mused. But she supposed that it was understandable. Shock and trauma did not set in until a while after the event. Having reached that conclusion Sakura decided to get through this weird event before she started freaking out and having a panic attack. Thus resolved she reached out and tapped the "**CLICK TO ACCESS**" button. She then watched as another page of text appeared.

**Sakura Haruno: Game of the Year Edition**

**Rule 4, Subsection a, paragraph 2**

**If a primary character dies...**

**After the start of the Chuunin Exams and...**

**Is below level 10**

**They will be given a chance to replay provided that they either**

**Play on maximum difficulty or...**

**Play in Expanded Universe: Ultra Mode**

**Does Sakura Haruno wish to replay?**

**YES**

**NO**

It was an easy choice for Sakura. If she went back then she could help everyone. Sasuke was no longer a major interest, but her friends were. No matter what she would not die if her very existence had been a burden on the people that she cared about. So, with the most confidence she had had since the start of the Chuunin Exams she clicked on the "**YES**"

Once again the words changed and Sakura found herself facing yet another choice.

**PICK YOUR HANDICAP**

**Play with difficultly permanently set to impossible**

**Play in Expanded Universe; Ultra Mode**

This was once again an easy choice for Sakura. She was returning to change things and how could she do that if the difficulty level was impossible. Sakura had never played a video game in her life, but she knew that impossible was the hardest difficulty. She would rather take her chance with the unknown option, thank you very much. Although, there was still a nagging feeling that there must be something really bad about this "**Expanded Universe; Ultra Mode**" to make it equal to "**Difficulty; Impossible**" Still her hand shook slightly as she reached forwards and touched option B.

**You have chosen Expanded Universe: Ultra Mode!**

**START NEW GAME  
LOAD GAME  
EXIT GAME**

Sakura's hand was significantly steadier as she selected "**START NEW GAME**" What happened next knocked away all her newfound composure though.

NEW SETTINGS DETECTED

MAP UPDATE

To Sakura's immense surprise she found herself looking at a map of the ninja world. She could see the hidden villages of Konoha and Suna, and the numbers showing a scarily accurate population count - of both ninja's and civilians.

Then the map began to expand dramatically. Not only were the hidden villages that she knew of growing, both in size and in population – new ones were appearing! The world as she knew it was increasing in size – this must be what they meant by expanded universe she thought. By now the map was taking up the whole screen! The only space left was directly around her, and even that was being rapidly absorbed by the maps growth.

Then Sakura found herself floating above the map and being drawn towards the village of Konoha. The map started to fade once she was directly above Konoha and she found herself falling through the clouds towards the ground. Sakura struggled in panic – she would die again if she hid the ground at this speed! Now she could see her house roof approaching her and Sakura closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

The impact never arrived. Instead a young Sakura sat up in bed gasping for breath. After a quick glance at the window told her that it was morning she looked around her room for clues about the date. It appeared to be shortly after her ninth Birthday, if the card from her parents with a big pink nine on the front was any hint. What did surprise her was the fact that there was none of her ninja equipment that she needed for the Academy there. From what she recalled, at the age of nine she had had kunai and shuriken scattered everywhere – yet this room was spotlessly clean.

Sakura was however disturbed from her thoughts by her mother's voice calling her from downstairs. After getting dressed and brushing her hair she rushed down the stairs, tripping on the way down and practically skidding into the living room. A living room with both of her parents in... And what about Iruka-Sensei, what was he doing here?

Her question was answered soon enough by her mother.

"Sakura, did you forget that today is the day your interview to attend the ninja academy takes place? Iruka san has been waiting for 10 minutes already!"

This only caused Sakura to have more questions but she had no time to voice them as Iruka-Sensei had started to speak.

"Sakura san could you please fill in this personal assessment form for me. It will determine your strengths and weaknesses."

The world then dimmed and the screen appeared once more.

**Sakura Haruno: Current Stats**

**ATTRIBUTES**

**Beauty: 14 **

**Control: 30 **

**Dexterity: 15 **

**Endurance: 8 **

**Intelligence: 22 **

**Luck: 12 **

**Perception: 19**

**Social: 19 **

**Speed: 15**

**Strength: 7**

**Willpower: 9**

**Points to spend: 36**

The words then scrolled down to a new page, but to Sakura's disappointment all of the ninja techniques were locked. Still, she reasoned, entering the academy would probably unlock them. After all how could she learn the Academy Ninjutsu and Taijutsu if they were locked?

**ELEMENTAL AFFINITIES: Locked**

**NINJUTSU: Locked**

**GENJUTSU: Locked**

**TAIJUTSU: Locked**

**KENJUTSU: Locked**

**FUUINJUTSU: Locked**

**KENJUTSU: Locked**

**PERKS: None**

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**Parents: 60 / 100**

**Iruka: 50 / 100**

Having read the entire page Sakura then turned her attention to the question marks next to each of the attributes, and started looking at the information that was popping up.

**Beauty: This is how you appear to other people and affects their initial relationship with you.**

Sakura was quite offended at her score for beauty. None of the attributes were high, she would admit that much but still! No! She shook her head abruptly. She was not going to be the same this time. This time she would be a strong kunoichi, one who was determined and worked hard, and a kunoichi who would not let her friends die due to her weakness. She would spend those points on something useful, something like...

**Control: This is your ability to control chakra, and is vital for medical Ninjutsu**

Then again, her score in control was by far the highest. She probably should not overspecialize in one area – relying on her chakra control was a mistake she made last time. Also, this time she wanted to be able to hold her own in a battle, not just watch incapacitated from the sidelines. So maybe she should go for...

**Dexterity: This is your skill in dodging attacks and in Taijutsu**

_Shannaro! Now that would be useful!_

Sakura startled and her eyes filled with tears, but happy ones. She had completely forgotten about Inner Sakura – now she would not be quite so alone.

Inner Sakura was not quite as touched as Sakura about the reunion, muttering something about 'forgetting your other half'. Either way Sakura was currently trying to figure out how to give Inner Sakura a mental hug, she was not completely alone anymore!

_Yeah, yeah touching reunion and all that, can we get back to deciding what we are going to be awesome at now? I vote to see what comes up next._

Sakura agreed and moved on to the next attribute description, which also happened to be one of her worst.

**Endurance: How much damage/pain you can take before falling unconscious or dying **

Now that would be good to have, Sakura thought... but it would be better to have the skills to not need the extra endurance.

_But what if the enemy gets in a lucky hit – you could die you know, again._

Reluctantly acknowledging the fact that Inner might actually have a point this time Sakura added Endurance to her mental list of 'things to look at', alongside Dexterity. Next up was...

**Intelligence: Affects general knowledge and speed of learning Justu's**

This would be useful except that, much like control, the value for that attribute was already high. It was probably due to the fact that her scores appeared to match what she was like before she died. Still, the beauty score was haunting her... was her forehead that big? Honestly?

_Snap out of it and get on with the decision making. Who cares what people may think? We'll just kick their ass with our amazing skills Shannaro!_

Sakura was grateful to Inner for the encouragement... it was actually helpful, and allowed her to keep her focus as she moved on to the next attribute.

**Luck: Affects everything and anything, but particularly the chance of scoring a critical hit**

That would be useful as a secondary choice, but Sakura had decided that she would take the long road this time. There would be no more mooning over Sasuke and no more waiting helplessly for a situation to resolve itself. So while good luck would be nice she would prioritise the more useful skills first.

**Perception: Your skills at observation and predicting opponents moves**

Since this was at the already decent (for the current Sakura at least) value of 19, she decided to leave that as it was for the moment.

**Social: Your ability to interact with, manipulate and lead people**

This was tempting much like Beauty had been, promising to fulfil Sakura's dreams of popularity and Sasu-. Once again she pushed those feelings down, this time with the help of Inner Sakura, and moved on to...

**Speed: How fast you are when moving, using Taijutsu and at casting Ninjutsu**

_Now that is what I am talking about!_

Well she could not deny that it would be useful, so she would consider it, but still... she would have to know Ninjutsu or Taijutsu in the first place in order for it to be really effective. A good general skill though.

**Strength: How much damage physical attacks do, and how much you can carry**

This would also be a good skill, Sakura thought despairingly – how was she supposed to choose when they all seemed to be viable options. And so another option was considered, along with speed, dexterity and endurance as needing the extra points put in.

**Willpower: Your ability to break and cast genjutsu**

The last attribute on the list sounded like it could be useful, in a sense. She had never really come across many genjutsu users, but it could be a vital skill to have. In the end, after some discussion with Inner she decided to leave it for the time being.

In the end Sakura decided to place 10 points each on Endurance and Strength, 5 points on Dexterity and Willpower, the remaining points were divided equally between Beauty and Speed (she chose beauty because after bringing up her other values it was one of the lowest scoring ones). This made her final stats...

**ATTRIBUTES**

**Beauty: 17 **

**Control: 30 **

**Dexterity: 20 **

**Endurance: 18 **

**Intelligence: 22 **

**Luck: 12 **

**Perception: 19**

**Social: 19 **

**Speed: 18**

**Strength: 17**

**Willpower: 14**

**ELEMENTAL AFFINITIES: Locked**

**NINJUTSU: Locked**

**GENJUTSU: Locked**

**TAIJUTSU: Locked**

**KENJUTSU: Locked**

**FUUINJUTSU: Locked**

**KENJUTSU: Locked**

**PERKS: None**

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**Parents: 60 / 100**

**Iruka: 50 / 100**

Thank you for reading this far, If you enjoyed it please review! Constructive criticism also appreciated.


	2. Preparing for the Academy!

Sakura Haruno: Game of the Year Edition

Disclaimer: I am making no money from this fan fiction, nor do I own any of the characters or settings.

Mega thanks also to the 4 people who have reviewed, – you have inspired me to keep writing

Super Duper Extra Thanks to my beta MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan for reviewing my work, and being super supportive and an excellent advisor – so yeah, just generally being awesome!

One last thing before I get to the story, if anyone has any ideas they would like to see in the story feel free to mention them in a review/pm

On with the story!

**ATTRIBUTES**

**Beauty: 17 **

**Control: 30 **

**Dexterity: 20 **

**Endurance: 18 **

**Intelligence: 22 **

**Luck: 12 **

**Perception: 19**

**Social: 19 **

**Speed: 18**

**Strength: 17**

**Willpower: 14**

**ELEMENTAL AFFINITIES: Locked**

**NINJUTSU: Locked**

**GENJUTSU: Locked**

**TAIJUTSU: Locked**

**KENJUTSU: Locked**

**FUUINJUTSU: Locked**

**KENJUTSU: Locked**

**PERKS: None**

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**Parents: 60 / 100**

**Iruka: 50 / 100**

Iruka-Sensei looked up as Sakura handed the sheet back in.

"Thank you very much Sakura-san. Now that we have your information I can see that your primary talents are your Control, your Intelligence and your Dexterity. Your weaknesses are your Luck and Willpower. With your attributes as they are at the moment you are eligible to attend the Ninja Academy. Congratulations."

**ACHIEVEMENT: Passed the Entrance Examination for Ninja Academy**

**XP +100**

**You are now LEVEL 2**

**HP UNLOCKED  
CP UNLOCKED**

**NINJUTSU UNLOCKED**

**GENJUTSU UNLOCKED**

**TAIJUTSU UNLOCKED**

**FUUINJUTSU UNLOCKED**

**KENJUTSU UNLOCKED**

**PERKS UNLOCKED**

**ROULETTE UNLOCKED**

**NOTE: The Roulette is where you gain attribute points. The amount of points gained is determined based on your level and current attributes, although luck does have a stronger effect.**

To say Sakura was mad would be like saying Naruto has a slight problem with Chakra Control - a complete understatement. Her new chance to change things, her time to shine was dependant on her luck!? Why was a roulette wheel being used? None of this made sense!

_Yeah, tell us about how important luck is sooner you dimwit game! _

Sakura continued to rant, with various colourful words being provided by Inner Sakura. The only reason she stopped was when she felt a strange mist like feeling on the back of her head. Even more frustrated Sakura turned around and attempted to grab the offending item only to realise that this was the offending roulette - which she had just activated!

The numbers were now spinning, at first they flashed up too quickly for her to really register but as they slowed she could see that they were all rather low

5...9...1...6 all passed by before the roulette wheel finally settled on

15!

**Beauty: 17 **

**Control: 30 **

**Dexterity: 20 **

**Endurance: 18 **

**Intelligence: 22 **

**Luck: 12 **

**Perception: 19**

**Social: 19 **

**Speed: 18**

**Strength: 17**

**Willpower: 14**

**Points Available: 15**

'_Cha, are we going to be the best or what?'_ Inner Sakura once again blurted out. 'If we keep on getting this many points we'll beat all the other students with ease!"

This idea did seem like a rather attractive prospect to Sakura. While she had been content to be merely average physically in her first life this was most certainly not the case now. She would still focus on her academics, of course, but she would also try her hardest in other areas – like Taijutsu. She would also have to expand her chakra reserves to be able to fight properly. It was a long list of things to do, but if she tried her hardest she might even beat Sasuke for the rookie of the year award!

That thought stopped her in her tracks. It was not the challenge that she had set herself was intimidating her, rather it was the fact that...

'_Since when do you refer to him as just Sasuke?'_

Inner Sakura voiced a similar question, and it was one to which Sakura honestly did not know the answer. If she had to hazard a guess she would say it had something to do with dying. She was quite certain that she had read somewhere that peoples perspectives could change due to shock. She was also pretty sure that dying and being reborn in a video game counted as extreme shock – if not cause for a complete mental breakdown!

'_Medical hypothesis time over, we've got points to allocate!'_

Sakura, agreeing with Inner, mentally shelved the ideas and took another look at her attributes. She had already decided to put 10 points into luck – she would get more points every time she levelled up if she did that so it made sense to raise that attribute sooner rather than later. That would mean more points overall for her. Inner gave her a mental pat on the back and muttered something about high intelligence paying off.

Sakura now had 5 points left to spend, which she put into Intelligence. Since her intelligence score would affect the speed at which she learnt Jutsu, she could learn them quickly and then practice using them in order to increase her chakra reserves. It was a plan.

Once she had finished selecting which areas she would improve, Sakura had supposed that she would return to her (semi) ordinary video game life. Instead another screen popped up, this one entitled **PERKS**.

**Note: You can pick a perk every time you level up. Perks provide you with special bonuses that cannot be gained anywhere else.**

**PERKS**

**Sharper than a Shuriken**

**Twice the accuracy with Shuriken**

**Keener than a Kunai**

**Twice the accuracy with Kunai**

**Cherry Blossom Ballet**

**+5 to Beauty, +5 to Dexterity**

**Rolling in Ryo**

**Gain 3000 Ryo**

**Building a Bloodline Stage 1 of 4**

**At stage 4 chose a Kekkei Genkai to gain**

Sakura just stared. She could get a bloodline limit! Already her mind was racing with the possibilities that were rushing before her eyes. Then reality kicked in. If she could gain a bloodline limit, there would be nobody who could teach her how to use it? How would she be able to use it effectively if she was unable to master other basic stuff such as Taijutsu and Ninjutsu? She would also need the equivalent of 4 levels perks to gain it, and right now in her current state she needed to get stronger as soon as possible. That decision also ruled out the Rolling in Ryo perk, and after some deliberation she decided on Cherry Blossom Ballet. Sure the name sounded ridiculously cheesy and it boosted her Beauty, but it also gave her +5 to her Dexterity... something she was sure that she would need. Sakura groaned remembering how much she had hated Taijutsu training.

The screen faded now that her perk was chosen and Sakura was free to move around the room. After saying goodbye to Iruka-sensei and receiving hugs and congratulations from her parents she returned to her bedroom. After all she had not had much chance to search it for clues about this world...

Several books later Sakura was on the verge of screaming. She had finally figured out what the Expanded Universe actually did! Her history books showed an almost exactly identical history of Konoha, it was the world's history – and geography – that had changed. There were now a total of 39 hidden villages, most of which Sakura had never heard of! This was bad. This was really bad! Sakura had planned to focus on her physical training this time and rely on what she knew from her past life to ace all the exams. Now that plan was completely mucked up. Perhaps this was the catch to the Expanded Universe option then, the part that made it just as bad as impossible difficulty. This messed up her whole future as she knew it! No, she calmed herself down, it would be ok as long as she remained in Konoha – which she would do until she graduated the academy. By the time that she would start taking missions she would be stronger, much stronger. Even if she had to completely relearn everything, she would study and practice twice as hard, so that by the time the Chuunin exams came around again... Shannaro! She would survive!

Just as she was about to start studying frantically, her mother entered her bedroom, holding her new student guide for the Ninja Academy. Sakura started to read it, the black text appearing to glare at her as it confirmed just how much things had changed. The first page she looked at was devoted to her timetable.

**Monday**

**Morning: History of Konoha**

**Early Afternoon: Taijutsu Techniques**

**Late Afternoon: Taijutsu Sparring**

**Tuesday**

**Morning: Academy Ninjutsu**

**Early Afternoon: Chakra Control**

**Late Afternoon: History of Fire Country**

**Wednesday**

**Morning: Ninja Laws**

**Early Afternoon: Kunai and Shuriken Practice**

**Late Afternoon: Calligraphy**

**Thursday**

**Morning: Tactics and Strategy**

**Early Afternoon: Stealth and Tracking**

**Late Afternoon: Medicinal Studies**

**Friday**

**Morning: Understanding Jutsu – Theoretical**

**Early Afternoon: Academy Ninjutsu**

**Late Afternoon: Poison Studies**

**Saturday**

**Morning: Survival Training**

**Early Afternoon: Civilian Studies**

**Late Afternoon: Civilian studies**

The next page that Sakura looked at was the introduction to "Konoha Central Ninja Academy". The slightly different name confused her at first until she read further and realised the reason. Now that Konoha was so much bigger, there were several Ninja Academies, of which "Konoha Central Ninja Academy" was the highest ranked. The introduction also provided a scoreboard.

**Academics**

**First Place: Konoha Central Ninja Academy: Score: 83**

**Second Place: Tree of Life Ninja Institute: Score: 80**

**Third Place: Konoha Academy of Ninja Arts: Score: 61**

**Combat**

**First Place: Konoha Central Ninja Academy: Score: 84 **

**Second Place: Konoha Academy of Ninja Arts: Score: 78**

**Third Place: Tree of Life Ninja Institute: Score: 70**

**Annual Inter-Academy Tournament**

**First Place: Konoha Central Ninja Academy**

**Second Place: Konoha Academy of Ninja Arts**

**Third Place: Tree of Life Ninja Institute**

There was a lot other information about how great Konoha central Ninja Academy was but Sakura focused on the most important parts – at least to her. The "Notable Alumnae" section informed her that the Uchiha Clan had sent all of their children there, and that the Ino-Shika-Cho trio had graduated as well. Reassured that she would be with people she knew Sakura turned her attention to the next page which told her that the "Annual Inter-Academy Tournament" was a series of duels between the best students from each Ninja Academy. After the temporary distraction given by flicking through the rest of the student guide...

"_Hey we do have to study. Much as I hate it, well we have read the timetable!"_

To say Sakura was overwhelmed by the timetable did not even begin to cover it, much less her shock, and horror, which had only been delayed from kicking in. Now that Sakura thought about it, she would only get Sunday's off to train by herself, lessons ended later, she had never taken some of the classes listed... and she started NEXT WEEK!

'_Don't panic, it'll make things worse, you know'_ Inner _tried_ to say, but to little effect. Sakura was already halfway down the stairs and was calling for her parents to get her the textbooks as soon as possible.

**Social Check 19/16**

**PASSED**

And so it was decided that Sakura was to go shopping for the equipment required, her textbooks, and some clothes that were not pink or frilly – she freely admitted that her former nine year old self had had terrible dress sense.

It was upon leaving the house that Sakura discovered the map function of the game.

**MAP: UNLOCKED**

**Note: The map lives up to its name by providing you with a guide to wherever you wish to go. Unexplored areas however will be greyed out and unmarked. Opponents will show up on the map as a red dot, neutral as blue and friendly as green.**

This had the potential to be very useful, but it was also quite uninformative at the moment. This was due to the fact that in this world Sakura had never been out of the house... so EVERYWHERE was greyed out. Sakura did however take extra care to note down directions, particularly to Konoha Central Ninja Academy, which Sakura and her parents had passed. Though there was no sign indicating such, she would recognise the building anywhere, and the onslaught of memories brought a tear to her eye. Which she then had to say was a bit of dust in her eye – it would not do for her to be to knowledgeable about things, well things other than what she could learn legitimately in this world.

After a long, long shopping session Sakura opened her inventory – another new discovery- and placed her parent's purchases inside it. As much as she had hated relying on her parents her current funds of 200 Ryo would not have covered half of the stuff she had required. The **Rolling in Ryo **perk looked much more attractive now! She had even seen a Jutsu scroll shop and a custom weapon crafting shop and so much more than had ever been in Konoha before! Grinning in excitement she looked at her Inventory status.

**INVENTORY**

**Books**

**+1 Taijutsu Tricks for Beginners**

**+1 Ninja Encyclopaedia**

**+1 A Comprehensive History of Fire Country**

**+5 Plain Writing Notebooks**

**Equipment**

**+12 Kunai**

**+12 Shuriken**

**Clothes**

**+2 Dark Red Tunics**

**+2 Black Shorts**

**+1 Pair Sandals**

**+1 Utility Belt**

After equipping her new outfit Sakura set about studying her new books as well as the ones she already had. Despite her limited supply of books, the information that they gave was quite comprehensive and so she was nearly certain that she would not make a fool of herself at the academy, and more importantly not give anything away about her life being a video game.

**Health points (HP): 50**

**Chakra points (CP): 25**

**ATTRIBUTES**

**Beauty: 17 **

**Control: 30 **

**Dexterity: 25 **

**Endurance: 18 **

**Intelligence: 27 **

**Luck: 22 **

**Perception: 19**

**Social: 19 **

**Speed: 18**

**Strength: 17**

**Willpower: 14**

**ELEMENTAL AFFINITIES: LOCKED**

**NINJUTSU: None**

**GENJUTSU: None**

**TAIJUTSU: None**

**KENJUTSU: None**

**FUUINJUTSU: None**

**KENJUTSU: None**

**PERKS: Cherry Blossom Ballet**

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**Parents: 60 / 100**

**Iruka: 50 / 100**

Thank you for reading this far... again! If you enjoyed it please review the story! Constructive criticism also appreciated.


End file.
